<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanguinolency by AnnaCrimson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876995">Sanguinolency</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaCrimson/pseuds/AnnaCrimson'>AnnaCrimson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Ghoul Cannibalism (Tokyo Ghoul), Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaCrimson/pseuds/AnnaCrimson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Cowards are afraid to walk through the darkness in fear of what's lurking in it. In the end, they end up getting ingulfed by it instead. At that moment... I came to the terrifying conclusion that I had become one of the very horrors lurking in the dark. For a mere second, I couldn't deny that... I was afraid of myself.'</p><p>Kaneki always thought he led a relatively ordinary life. After a violent encounter, reality suddenly comes crashing down on him and he must acknowledge the fact that he never really knew anything about the cruel world he was living in.</p><p>After he and an extremely dangerous ghoul sought-after by both the CCG and her kind were unwillingly experimented on by a twisted doctor, he successfully manages to escape, but at what cost?</p><p>How will he be able to adapt to his new body?</p><p>Will he be able to trust the ghoul organization, Anteiku, that took him in?</p><p>How will he be able to survive when an amnesiac Rize Kamishiro is constantly clinging onto him like a parasite?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamishiro Rize &amp; Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sanguinolency</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <em>“I’m so sorry, Ken.” </em></p><p>
  <em>“Your mother was a wonderful person.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I couldn’t be more fortunate to have had her as my sister.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll take you in, okay? Understand?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My own son would also be happy to have a new friend.”</em>
</p><p><em>“I know this will be hard for you, I know it’ll be hard to adapt… To your new </em>home<em>.” </em></p><p>
  <em>“I’ll take care of you from now on.”</em>
</p><p>Kaneki slid down the wall behind him, leaning his head against it. He didn’t know why he was like this. Why he was just a burden to his aunt and to his adoptive family. He really didn’t want to cause this much trouble to anyone, the way his aunt was making it out. He knew how much his aunt hated him, how nobody here cared. He knew he must’ve been a terrible person in his past life to be punished this way. With the unknown guilt thrashed against him, these thoughts that just wouldn’t leave him alone. The loneliness even when he’s close to people, the confusion… Striving to continue, yet the chances of something better being dim. He still continued his journey, climbing as high as he could, trying to stretch out and reach the light. However, nothing was the same ever since his mother died.</p><p>His aunt adopted him, taking him to a surprisingly comfortable and big home for a woman with such financial struggles as she claimed. At first, she put up a kindhearted façade. But that was obviously a lie. All of it was a lie. After time, the woman didn’t even try to act nice towards him anymore, nor even care. Even though his mother died because of her. Even though his mother provided so much for her and her family. His anger bubble was burst quickly, and he was ashamed of himself for blaming his aunt for his mother’s death.<br/>His own mother didn’t even show too much love and affection for him, working all the time for the sake of his aunt. Why would his aunt care for him then, if the closest person to him didn’t even put him first? Kaneki clenched his fists. It wasn’t justified, it wasn’t fair, his inner thoughts would scream at him. But, something wrenched at his heart. Guilt, for thinking this way, blaming and disregarding someone else. Regret, for those thoughts even passing his mind. How could he live with himself? His mother was the kindest being to grace this planet, so tender, so angelic and perfect for the world… She didn’t deserve to be thought about this way by her own son, who she raised with such care and love. Each and every moment she invested in him was filled to the brim with inexplicable love. She loved him. His mother was the one who cared so much for him, and he couldn’t be happier that he was her son. He couldn’t be more proud. And his aunt… Ken let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes yet again.</p><p>
  <em>Kaneki awkwardly shifted as he handed his aunt his exam. He had gotten the full mark. Normally, children would be shaking with excitement, eagerly shoving the papers in their guardian’s or parent’s hands. It’s true, his aunt did react with ecstasy the last time he had given her his perfect results, but Kaneki was humble. He didn’t really value or brag about his achievements that much. He looked down to his feet as she examined the sheet of paper. Next, something unexpected happened. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you insinuating?” She jabbed at him, irritation lacing her voice, while gritting her teeth and holding the paper with a vice-like grip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you trying to rub it in my face? Pretentious brat!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I…I’m sorry…? I didn’t mean to…“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kaneki’s eyes widened when the woman started ripping the paper apart to little pieces. He watched her throw his hard work in the trashcan and walk away. He dropped to his knees and put his face in his hands, pulling at his strands of raven hair. Yuuichi simply stared at him, then went back to playing his video games and ignoring him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ever since then, living in that household gradually started to become a living hell for Kaneki. His aunt finally revealed her true colours. The comfort and care he received rapidly began to decrease, until he was left with nothing. Nothing but neglect. Now he finally understood his aunt. All that she held for her own beloved sister was nothing but hatred and resentment, and it wouldn’t change.</em>
</p><p>Kaneki let out a deep sigh. Being lost in this whirlpool of thoughts would certainly do him more harm than good. He would sometimes over-analyze everything too much. Another quality of his he would rather get rid of. He put on a hoodie over his T-shirt, then entered his small bedroom and slumped onto the bed, snatching a Sen Takatsuki novel. He smiled, remembering the praise he received from his teacher when he was able to write a perfect essay regarding one of Hans Christian Andersen’s works for their project. He didn’t really associate the word “perfect” with himself that much. Ken established that literature was a sort of ‘safe place’ for him, so to speak. Not only that, it was his passion, his haven, his light. The budding rose in a garden of dying flowers, the shining hope in a word shrouded with darkness, a whole new expansive universe in which he could do anything the deepest regions in his heart desired. Breaking out of those ill suffocating confines and spreading his wings, flying like an eagle through thousands of millions of pages… Where nobody had control over him, unlike reality.</p><p>He hummed as he read, content with himself, his lips forming a small but genuine smile.<br/>This was the only thin thread connecting him to his father, and, nowadays, one of the only things worth living for. The only thing he learnt about his father from his mother was his undeniable passion for books, a passion which Kaneki himself descended. He didn’t know whether his sudden interest in literature was because of his desperation to understand or learn about his father, but now it had evolved into much more than that.</p><p>He could still remember the day… At his father’s funeral. He was so young, he couldn’t understand a thing. He didn’t understand that he would never see his father, never learn much about him. He didn’t understand that he would never earn a father’s protection and support. What he did understand later, however, was that his mother was left on her own to raise him, and like the brave woman she was, she faced reality like a hero and powered through for him. He sighed, closing his book and putting it on the bedside table. Just then, his phone rang. The name displayed across the screen was Hide’s. Kaneki’s best friend.</p><p>
  <em>Kaneki was sitting under a tree at lunch time, reading a novel consisting of short stories. The breeze ruffled his hair, sakura blossoms falling around him. He avoided the numerous kids running around the fields, he was too anxious to approach them. He would probably mess something in his speech and they would mock him. And it was highly unlikely they shared the same interests as him, so how would he be able to start a conversation in the first place? He would just make a fool of himself. He wanted to make friends, he really did… But he was too shy, and nobody seemed to confront him themselves. Maybe because he seemed out of place… Abnormal? It was best this way anyways. He could just hide his face behind the cover of a thick book, then nobody would bother coming to see him, and that way, for sure, nobody would be close to seeing or noticing… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ken felt a sudden tap on his shoulder. He flinched, but quickly recovered, careful not to let something slip. He lowered his book for a clear view and was met with the sight of a vibrant, smiling face. A boy his age with blonde hair, a little bit of brown growing from the roots. He had warm brown eyes. Kaneki’s lips quirked in confusion. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uh…Hi?” The black-haired boy’s voice faltered with apprehensiveness near the end. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The unfamiliar boy sat down next to him, making Kaneki a little nervous. He wasn’t used to close proximity. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why are you always by yourself? Whenever I see you you’re always alone with your face buried in a book.” The boy inquired with a twinge of worry in his voice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is… Is that wrong…?” Kaneki asked with uncertainty, failing to identify the boy’s motives. He was really afraid of judgement. He knew he shouldn’t care about other people’s individual opinions of himself, all he needed was to be kind, kind no matter what, like his mother had taught him, but that wasn’t enough to banish his fear, especially when he wasn’t used to talking much. And he didn’t want anyone to ruin the pleasure he earned when doing one of his favourite hobbies, he didn’t want to feel insecure about it at all, he wanted to feel happy and proud about it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, no…! That’s not a problem at all!” The boy laughed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“In fact, I’m sorry for interrupting your reading, I just wanted to come along and introduce myself! My name is Hideyoshi Nagachika, but that’s waaay too long, you can call me Hide!” Kaneki smiled at him as a polite gesture, trying to return Hide’s own exuberant and warm smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m Kaneki.” He softly informed, playing with the hem of his sleeve, his book now set down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll get straight to the point since you don’t need to put up with me blabbering too much, now, hehe. Well, since I moved here and have no friends, would you be mine? It’s pretty rough, I really miss all my old friends and this is a completely new place for me! Besides, you seem way more interesting than those losers who can’t just stand in one place and listen to me for a second!” Kaneki slightly laughed at Hide’s statement, then froze in shock when he acknowledged the first part of his speech. </em>
</p><p><em>“Wait… Really? You want to be friends with </em>me<em>?” Kaneki repeated in disbelief, staring at Hide in astonishment. </em></p><p>
  <em>“Of course! More than anything!” Hide quipped, answering in a heartbeat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…Yes. Let’s be friends, Hide.” Kaneki genuinely smiled, a beautiful smile that spread across his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If it were even possible, Hide’s smile was now even wider.</em>
</p><p>Kaneki answered the call, being greeted with the familiar voice.</p><p>“Hey, Kaneki! I’m really sorry if this is sudden, by the way. Listen… I noticed that you’ve been a bit… quiet lately, like something’s been bothering you, and I really want to see you in a better mood so-“ Before Hide could finish, Kaneki cut him short.</p><p>“Hide. You really don’t need to worry so much about me. I’m fine!” Kaneki forced out a lighthearted laugh. He didn’t know how he deserved such a good friend. He felt a pang of regret in his heart for being distant. He hadn’t even noticed it, how he had been distancing himself. It was like… A natural occurrence for him. Unconsciously slipping away from all forms of socialization and contact… Oh God… How could he cause Hide this much worry?</p><p><em>Quiet… He shouldn’t be afraid of telling the truth. That I’m just so bad at maintaining a friendship, I’m selfish, I barely even reach out to him these days… Is there a reason at all to bother with me when I’m so detached? </em>Kaneki’s grip on the device tightened without him noticing.</p><p>“Kaneki… Look, I know this is a bit out of your comfort zone, but could we hang out with some of my friends tomorrow? They’re from our school, don’t worry. I just think this is a nice opportunity for you to socialize more, ya know...” Having finished his sentence, Hide waited expectantly for Kaneki’s answer. Kaneki debated with himself whether or not he should accept, but Hide seemed eager about this. He knew this was going to cheer Hide up, so in the end he decided he was going to try and break out of his shell. For Hide’s sake.</p><p>“Sure. Time and place?” Kaneki curtly replied, touching his chin. He received an almost immediate answer.</p><p>“We’ve decided on 5pm. The place is a really nice coffee shop in our ward, Anteiku. Can’t wait to see you, ‘Neki!” With that, Hide hung up. Kaneki sighed. He would be free then, since he’s already written all of his assignments and thoroughly studied for the upcoming week. He would usually go over his studies again during the evening and catch up with reading, but the arrangement was fine for him. It’s not like Hide’s friends would bite him or anything, right? They’re just ordinary humans, just like him. Nothing more, nothing less. He must overcome his shyness at some point, it couldn’t last forever.</p><p>Feeling his stomach clench, he groaned. He must get something to eat. He stood up and headed to the kitchen. Ken stopped at the doorway and peered through. His aunt, uncle and cousin were already having dinner. It smelled so appetizing it made Kaneki’s mouth water. He thought back to the days his mom would make him his favourite homemade burgers and shook his head. For now he could only stare with longing at his adoptive family. If he could even call it family… There’s no way he could just go in and ask for food, those would be nothing more than futile attempts. His aunt would always ignore him as much as possible, pretending as if he were nonexistent. The only times she wouldn’t was when she went out of her way to distress him and scrutinize him for even the slightest mistakes. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he returned to his room to retrieve his wallet. He would have to go out on his own and buy some food, again.</p><hr/><p><br/>Kaneki yawned and stretched as he woke up. He brushed his hair out of his eyes with his palm and checked his phone. It was 8:00am. He pondered whether or not he should just sleep some more since he was exhausted, but it would probably be better if he were more productive. Kaneki pouted, setting an alarm for 11am.</p><p>With that Kaneki fell back down on the relatively soft mattress and snuggled up to his blanket, turning to the other side so his back was facing the sunlight. Even though he berated himself for having no motivation, he felt better since he was giving himself much needed rest. His moment of peace and quiet was quickly interrupted, however.</p><p>“KEN KANEKI!” His aunt shouted, barging in through his door. Kaneki almost jumped out of his bed, the sudden intrusion really startled him. The fact that his aunt was now in his presence was kind of frightening. She didn’t usually come to his room, let alone like this. Kaneki felt a pit form in his stomach. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he had no choice but to turn around, sit up and face her. He was very nervous below her towering figure and intimidating gaze.</p><p>“Yes?” Kaneki said with a small, unsure voice. His aunt sneered bitterly at him, crossing her arms.</p><p>“You are to stop lazing around and about, being useless, and go write Yuuichi’s homework right this instant, no questions! Otherwise, nothing for a month. I don’t say ‘nothing’ lightly nor just for the sake of it.” She ordered him with that sour expression on her face, like she was repulsed to be in the same room as him. Kaneki was already used to her constant, never-ending resentment and ill attitude, but his aunt still never failed to butcher his self-esteem, apparently she was successful in her goal in that area. He swore that woman was sadistic, as if she derived pleasure from doing this to him.</p><p>Her last words were uttered with a certain finality in her tone. Kaneki was having an internal conflict with himself due to the demand, but in the end he knew he mustn’t disobey her. It was solidified that he didn’t have the right to retort, to argue back, and to reason with her or with anyone else in this household for that matter. It would be better for him to just listen to everything they said. Otherwise, if he didn’t, he was going to go against most of what his mother had taught him. He wasn’t going to disrespect his mother’s memory like this.</p><p>
  <em>Nothing... for a month?</em>
</p><p>He sighed and dejectedly glanced downward.</p><p>“Yes. I assure you I’ll do it now.” He answered quietly. He assumed Yuuichi himself was just too lazy to write it on his own, but his aunt would never blame her coddled and loved son and wouldn’t dare ask him to do his own work, because why bother her precious when he wanted to do something else instead of his obligatory schoolwork? She always acted exaggeratingly kind and loving towards Yuuichi. Even though this would further dumb down her son, and his aunt would probably take out her anger on Kaneki…</p><p>After his aunt left with a satisfied and devilish smirk plastered on her face, knowing what kind of effect she had on her nephew, Kaneki turned off his alarm, got up and headed to his cousin’s room with dreadful anticipation. He didn’t pay any mind to the scattered and messy state the place was left in, and scanned until he spot the middle. Surely, the ebony desk was piled up with stacks of unfinished homework. Kaneki’s jaw dropped in horror. He went through and checked everything. Numerous assignments for various subjects were present, just taking a little peek was enough to trigger a headache. Kaneki grit his teeth.</p><p>He instantly sat down and got to work, straining his eyes as he read word by word and wrote, getting more tired by the second. He was trying to ignore the chatter that was coming from the kitchen as his aunt, uncle and cousin were having breakfast, while he was exhausting himself even further and starving. The homework itself was easy for him, but it was excruciatingly long. His head throbbed, the excessive work and studying he had to do for another person was just another large weight added onto his shoulders.</p><p>
  <em>This day is starting really unlucky, huh...?</em>
</p><p>After a while, Kaneki was done. He practically slammed his head onto the desk, groaning in frustration. Not wanting to restrict the little time he had left to get ready for school, he dragged himself out of this prison, as he’d grown to call it during this torturous morning. He didn’t even care anymore, that he hadn’t gotten any greetings, no ‘thank you’, let alone a reward or even breakfast. From his aunt’s perspective, this would be kind of like a small way to repay for being a burden to her family for such a long time.<br/>This day couldn’t get any worse though, right?</p><hr/><p><br/>Kaneki quietly hummed to himself as a distraction from the headache he had as he took the usual route to his high school, gripping tightly onto the shoulder strap from his rucksack. He was sure he could spot Hide from the distance, broad grin plastered on his face as usual, brightness and warmth radiating from him.</p><p>“Yo, Kaneki!” He exclaimed, waving to said boy who was now quickening his pace to catch up to his exuberant friend. Panting, Kaneki calmed down and started walking with Hide. Hide cast a sideway glance towards Kaneki, who was silent and looking down at his feet. Hide had a worried expression on his face, as if he’d noticed something out of place had happened today, but then replaced it with his signature smile.</p><p>“So, how was that book? The one you’ve been talking about lately, “The Metamorphosis” by Franz Kafka, was it? Man, you wouldn’t shut up about it, look, I even remembered the name and author!” Hide laughed, attempting to lighten the mood and catch Kaneki’s attention with something he was clearly interested in. Kaneki smiled and rolled his eyes.</p><p>“It was an amazing reread Hide, thanks for asking.” Kaneki answered, staring ahead with a dreamy look in his eyes, remembering the bliss he experienced when reading. “The Metamorphosis” was a very short read, but Ken really did have a lot to say about it and it held a special place in his heart, since it was one of the books his father had left behind. The book went in-depth regarding topics like alienation and personal identity.</p><p>Hide looked bewildered at his friend’s statement.</p><p>“Reread? I wouldn’t even be able to force myself through an entire book once, let alone reread it.” Hide huffed, pouting.</p><p>“You should really give reading a try, Hide… It would be beneficial to you, really! I could find you a book that might interest you if you’d like.” Kaneki went on.</p><p>“You know that won’t happen. I’ll fall asleep after reading a single page!” Hide demurred, to which Kaneki sighed in defeat, then smiled. Hide did have a point there.</p><p>The rest of their walk continued with light-hearted chattering. Hide would usually initiate the conversation or have a story to tell, and Kaneki sometimes tuned in, throwing in a few words and sharing some fun stories of his own. Their talk ceased once they reached their school’s grounds. Hide reached for his pocket, and pulled out two chocolate bars, offering one to Kaneki, noting with obviousness his best friend’s state. The starving boy’s instincts got a hold of him and he instantly grabbed it and peeled off the wrapper, not questioning why his friend had acquired two chocolate bars, extremely grateful to Hide since he didn’t have time to buy something himself.</p><p>“Thanks a lot Hide!” He bit into the chocolate and began scarfing the treat down. Hide frowned.</p><p>“It’s her,” Hide spat out the word with bitterness in his voice, “Time and time again, Kaneki. I’m so sick of that bitch. How could s-“</p><p>“Don’t talk about her that way, Hide.” Kaneki mumbled, cutting off Hide’s rant he’d obviously been holding in the whole time, and ignoring the look of shock and irritation sent his way. He walked over to the trashcan, throwing the now empty wrapper, feeling a little more colour rush into his cheeks.</p><p>“But, Kaneki! Why are you even defending her?” Hide protested, crossing his arms, evident concern and anger in his tone. Kaneki winced. Hide wasn’t usually this intrusive when it came to his home life. But he understood now. His best friend had been hiding this worry in secret. He always was perceptive. In fact, Kaneki was sure now Hide had pieced everything together a long time ago, even before Ken himself had to reveal how his adoptive family treated him after an incident. Kaneki merely huffed and continued walking towards the entrance, trying to wordlessly communicate to Hide that he didn’t want him to press on that topic anymore. He felt really guilty about all the unnecessary worrying he’s caused Hide, for leaving him in the dark when it came to things like this. In truth, he defended his aunt because he was a coward. He was frightened of reality, of how fragile he really was. He was frightened of opposing anyone, of conflict. He wanted to believe it was because he was following his mother’s morals, but lately he has been doubting even her unreliable, as he had deemed them, words. His consciousness wracked with guilt once he dawned onto that realization, he even felt sick to the stomach even though he’d eaten chocolate a while ago. He should probably stop his train of thought before it gets too out of hand.</p><p>
  <em>Damn it, why am I always like this? Hide would be so much happier hanging out with someone else. I really don’t want to ignore him… I just don’t know what to do…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I seriously don’t know, for a fact, what I would do without him. Even during the lowest and darkest of times, he’s always been there. Even when I felt like there was no hope, when I felt like giving up. He still clung onto me, that dead vessel of a being, and he tried to pull me back up.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He truly is my best friend.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just wish I could return the favor.</em>
</p><hr/><p><br/>“Hello…!”</p><p>“How have you been?”</p><p>“You’re really out of it today.”</p><p>“Anyways…”</p><p>“…so, did you catch that?”</p><p>“Hello? Are you even listening to me?!”</p><p>Kaneki stopped in his tracks so as to pay attention to the girl who was persistently following him so she would stop pestering him. In truth, he wasn’t really listening to her. He was zoning out, and just wanted to go outside and meet with Hide already since school was over.</p><p>“I’m fine. And yes, I’m listening to you, just continue.”</p><p>“If you say so.” The blonde sighed before clearing her throat.</p><p>“As I was saying, there will be another school trip this month. The payment is 7000 yen per student. Have you prepared this much? Today is the last day to give in the money, only you haven’t approached me concerning this matter, Kaneki.”</p><p>Kaneki had completely forgotten about the school trip. He hadn’t attended any of the school trips this year, and it wouldn’t exactly be the best if he skipped this one as well. He didn’t really have a choice. His aunt certainly wouldn’t permit him, nor give him the money needed, and he couldn’t afford wasting his own money on something like this. He was saving up for a residence, after all. One to live in after he earned his scholarship for Kamii University.</p><p>“I won’t be going.” Ken bluntly disclosed, not bothering to look her in the eye. The class president frowned and crossed her arms, furrowing her eyebrows.</p><p>“I’ll make another excuse for you then, just like every time we have one of these things. You better be thankful!” With that, she made her departure.</p><p>Kaneki strolled out of the suffocating building, feeling exhausted. He breathed in some fresh air and observed the beautiful scenery, taking time to appreciate it. Sakura blossoms were flying around, as if dancing in a graceful pattern. This brought in nostalgic memories to Ken for some reason, who merely smiled. He would usually associate things such as this with important things to him, without even realizing, sometimes. It was funny how even the smallest, most simplest of things would spark something in him. Weave out of the seemingly everlasting web of intricacy once in a while, and bathe in the delight of all the beauty the earth has provided, feel lucky for it. Feel fortunate, proud that he’s made it so far as to experience life at this very moment. To breathe oxygen, to visualize everything, to have everything he needed simply to live. It was a… Fascinating thought. Yes, it was eccentric, and seldom came to mind, but it was still fascinating. The wind hummed a little melody, as if in affirmation.</p><p>“Hide!” Kaneki waved over to his best friend, who immediately rushed over to greet him and pat him on the back. Ken hugged him, then the both of them let each other go.</p><p>“Yo, Kaneki! You seem cheerful, you ready to go?” Hide quipped, a pep in his step as he walked with Kaneki beside him. Kaneki’s lips uplifted in a light smile.</p><p>“Yeah.” Kaneki beamed.</p><p>
  <em>I’m ready. I’m ready to experience life the best way I can. I won’t be a coward anymore.</em>
</p><p>The more Kaneki thought about it throughout the day, he was more determined not to be held back anymore. To lift this dark blanket that had shrouded darkness upon him, to demolish this barrier. The one he himself created. This still didn’t wash away his apprehensiveness, but it did help to a certain degree.</p><p>
  <em>These are just people. I need to toughen up. Well… he still hasn’t told me who exactly we’re meeting up with.</em>
</p><p>Just two best friends. Their feet trailed across the cement, footsteps echoing in the silence. A calm atmosphere hung above them. They only simply needed to enjoy each other’s presence at the current moment. That was all it took to uplift their moods. Kaneki’s breathing was steady, relaxed. Hide was just the same, if not for the infectious smile that Ken couldn’t help but catch himself.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to tag along, ‘Neki? I don’t want this to feel like I’m forcing you.” Kaneki stopped, looking Hide in the eyes, then smiled.</p><p>“Of course, Hide. I’m actually grateful that you want me to come along. I wouldn’t’ve come so far if it weren’t for you.”</p><p>“You have no idea how happy I am to hear that, ‘Neki.”<br/>…<br/>“I’m really sorry for what I said today. I really shouldn’t’ve pressed on something I knew you weren’t comfortable talking about.”</p><p>“No, Hide I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier…”</p><p>“Hey, Hide!” A red-haired boy suddenly exclaimed, flailing his arms. Kaneki looked up for a moment, then immediately hung his head upon examining the group. Apart from the red-haired boy, who Kaneki identified as Yuki, there was Kaori and another… girl.</p><p>A <em>gorgeous</em> girl, with long, silky purple hair and bangs swept to the side, lining her face perfectly. Her eyes were purple, complimenting her hair. She had a slender figure and hourglass shape. The girl wore a pair of red frame glasses, the frames being only at the lower half of the lens. Her attire was feminine and pretty, consisting of a flowing white dress with magenta accents, thigh-high stockings and magenta heels. Gorgeous wasn’t even close to fitting the sentiment Kaneki associated her with. After feeling a punch to the shoulder, Ken lifted his head, looking at Hide, who was just about ready to laugh.</p><p>“Well, Kaneki, you may be familiar with some of my friends here. Kaori said she also invited one of her female friends as well, if that’s fine.” Hide grinned, and Kaori chuckled.</p><p>“What? I can’t be the only girl in a group of monkeys here, now, can I?”</p><p>“Hey!” Yuki protested, pouting. Hide merely rolled his eyes at the others’ antics.</p><p>Kaneki’s neutral expression broke into a small smile, and he greeted Kaori and Yuki. Then… He averted his gaze to the other person present.</p><p>The purple-haired girl smiled, holding out her hand.</p><p>“I’m Rize. Rize Kamishiro.”</p><p>Such a beautiful name…</p><p>Kaneki felt like he couldn’t function anymore, to have a smile like that directed specifically towards him. He didn’t want to make a bad first impression so he, as gently as he could, held her hand in his and shook it. He could already feel how profusely he was blushing at her touch, the crimson shade of color spreading across his cheeks.<br/>“Ken. Ken Kaneki. I’m glad to meet you.” He put on the best charismatic expression he could, wondering how he made it through that sentence without stuttering. They stood there for a while, simply staring at each other. Kaneki felt her gaze pierce through him, her purple eyes drifting across each detail of his.</p><p>Kaneki was too caught up in the moment to find anything uncanny about that, nor to notice Hide attempting to scrutinize Rize with his gaze, as if he found something suspicious about her.</p><p>Rize abruptly stepped forward, staring straight at Kaneki.</p><p>“Would you guys mind if Ken and I were separated from the group just for a little while?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>